Don't Lead Me On
by Yami Yue
Summary: A Hiei & Kurama Fic. Yaoi Kurama discovers that he may be in love with Hiei. Will the fox reveal his secret or keep silent to preserve his friendship with Hiei ?
1. Confusion

  
  
Warnings: 

1. This is a YOAI story meaning male + male relationships. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with/into this.  
2. There's probably some OCC in this too, so I'm warning just in case.  
  
This is my first YYH fanfic so please go easy on me. No flames, my fragile ego wouldn't be able to take it. I don't on Yu Yu Hakusho all the characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. If I did own it I'd add a few more cool female characters. Enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoy the fic. 

-Yami Yue

  
  
Don't Lead Me On  
by Yami Yue

Chapter One: Confusion

  
  
I watched Yusuke and Kuwabara work intently on the math assignment I had just finished helping them with. Confident that they could hold their own, I closed my eyes and turned my attention to my own problem. Recently I became aware of a new feeling (or feelings) within me. Whether it was some yet unexperienced human emotion coming to surface or I was coming down with some disease, I didn't know. I felt this longing within me, a craving demanding to be sated, but I had no idea how to sate it. Curiously there was also happiness, sadness and a strange floaty feeling. Two emotions I knew all too well were also a part of this strange puzzle - lust and desire. I also noticed that Hiei's presence intensified this tangle of emotions I felt. When he was around I was more than just glad he was near me, I was elated and the longing I felt was to be near him, see his smile(that made me weak in the knees), and hear his voice. There was also a longing for something more, what I wasn't sure. I found myself craving his presence more and more since his last visit. His absence had affected me differently than it had in the past. It wasn't unusual for me to feel sad, but now the sadness was stronger combined with the longing for his presence. I found that my mind constantly wandered to thoughts of the fire apparition, even when I tried my hardest to concentrate. I didn't understand any of this strangeness and it frustrated me to no end. 

"Kurama." Yusuke called, rousing me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked at the spirit detective, letting him know he had my undivided attention. "Are you ok?" he asked. "You seem kinda out of it." I gave him a small smile. "I'm fine." I assured him. "I was just thinking." Kuwabara looked up from his homework. "Are you sure?" the redhead asked. "You look troubled." Yusuke nodded in agreement. "Not to mention you haven't been yourself since Hiei left." he added. "Spill Kurama, what's eating you?" I debated for a moment weather or not to tell them. "What harm could it do?" I thought. "Perhaps they might actually be able to help." "I _must_ be desperate." I thought with amusement as I tried my best to describe the feelings coursing through me. I made sure to leave out Hiei's effects on these strange feelings. Yusuke and Kuwabara listened intently until I finished. Yusuke's serious expression held for a moment before melting into his trademark grin. "Sounds to me like you're in love." he said. I blinked in surprise. "What?" I sputtered once I'd gotten over my initial shock. "That's impossible." Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other and shook their heads. "He's in denial." they said in unison. "Are you sure it couldn't be anything else?" I asked. Yusuke shook his head. "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out." he said. "Given the stories I've heard about you." "If you're referring to my reputation for acquiring lovers, I doubt I was ever truly in love with any of them." I said. "If I was, I don't remember it feeling like this." "So who have you got your eye on Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. I shook my head. "It doesn't matter." I said. "It wouldn't work out anyway." Kuwabara started to say something else but a look from Yusuke silenced him. I stood and stretched as the teakettle I'd put on earlier began to whistle. "I'll help." Yusuke offered to my surprise. I nodded my consent and headed into the kitchen with the spirit detective in tow. "So, when are you gonna tell him?" Yusuke asked softly once we were out of the range of Kuwabara's hearing. I looked at him in confusion. "I know you're in love with Hiei." Yusuke said seriously. "I've seen the way you look at him, and since he left you haven't exactly been the same." "I'm not going to tell him." I said as I set three mugs on the counter. "I don't want to loose him Yusuke. He's my best friend and I couldn't bear it if this tore us apart." "He deserves to know Kurama." Yusuke said. "You're the one he's closest to, maybe he likes you as well." He added as I prepared the tea. "With _my_ past reputation I doubt he'd want me." I responded with a sigh as he handed me a tray. "Youko Kurama didn't exactly have the best reputation when it comes to fidelity." I added as I set the tray on the counter and placed the mugs on it."...but you're not exactly Youko Kurama anymore are you?" Yusuke asked, then took the tray and headed back into the living room. I couldn't bring myself to believe that I really was in love with Hiei. If I was, it  brought to mind a bigger problem - What was I going to do about it?

  
  
  
  



	2. Dreaming Of You

Thanks to all my reviewers for their great reviews. You all brought a smile to my day. You all requested it so here's the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Warnings: 

1. This is a YOAI story meaning male + male relationships. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with/into this.  
2. There's probably some OCC in this too, so I'm warning just in case.  
3. Things get a little more heated from here on out so a Lime warning is in effect. No Lemon though.  
  


  
Don't Lead Me On  
by Yami Yue

Chapter Two: Dreaming of You

  
  
Worn hands slid over my skin, touching...teasing. Lips trailed gentle kisses down my neck...across my chest...down to my stomach. The warm tongue teasing...tasting as the lips traveled their chosen path. I opened my eyes and looked into ruby tinted orbs. Hiei grinned at me mischievously. He attacked my neck with his lips. I moaned and murmured something. He silenced me by placing his lips against my own. "Not yet fox." He murmured huskily. "Not yet."  
  
I opened my eyes and struggled to calm my breathing. My heart was racing and my body was still on fire from the treatment I'd received in the dream. I closed my eyes and forced myself to take deep breaths. "That's the third one this week." I thought as I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. I stared out the window half expecting to see Hiei in the tree outside it. He wasn't and I felt a bit disappointed. It had been quite a while since I'd heard even a "Hn." from him. Three months to be exact. I missed him terribly and on more than one occasion I'd thought about going to the Makai and looking for him. I had my mother to look after and school to attend. I couldn't just go on a whim. I looked over at the clock. 4:07 AM. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. My eyes roamed around the room settling upon a dark shape I knew to be a picture in a frame. The picture was of me and Hiei. Yusuke had taken it during Hiei's last visit. The fire apparition had given the spirit detective one of his famous death glares afterward. I knew the image by heart. Hiei was dressed in a black tank top and kakhi pants (a nice change from his usual black attire.), sitting causally on the park bench I was leaning against. It was shortly after that he left for the Makai. I'd been waiting for him to return ever since.   
  
A rustle of cloth and the billowing of the curtains alerted me to the presence of the one I most desired to see. I sat up quickly, and turned my head toward the window. I adjusted my position, hoping he didn't notice the effect the dream had on me. "Have a nightmare?" he asked casually as he set his sword and shoes near the window. "Not exactly." I answered. Hiei removed his cloak, setting it with the rest of his possessions. I whimpered inwardly. Having the sexy fire apparition standing half naked before me only made matters worse. As if to spite me the full moon outside highlighted every inch of his small frame making it easy to see him clearly. I swallowed hard as my eyes roamed over his muscular chest. Quickly I averted my eyes hoping I had done so quickly enough. "Inari give me strength." I thought. I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting my body to relax. "Something wrong fox?" Hiei asked as he walked toward me. I opened my eyes. "Not at all." I replied. He studied me with his eyes, but said nothing. He walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down turning his back to me. Sleep was not going to come easy for me.  
  
The next morning I was awakened by the ringing of the telephone. Before I could even sit up to answer it Hiei picked up the receiver. I was in too much of a shock to really listen to what was being said. The conversation didn't last long, a few moments perhaps. Hiei hung up the phone and turned to me. "The detective and the moron want us to meet them for ice cream this afternoon." He informed me. I nodded, deciding I had better get up despite the fact that I felt drained.  
  
It took me quite a while but I managed to convince Hiei to wear "normal" clothes. To top it off I'd even managed to achieve the miracle of miracles and got Hiei to leave his sword at my house. To our surprise Yusuke and Kuwabara were waiting for us when we arrived. For once they were actually on time. Yusuke studied me and his brow crinkled in confusion. "Kurama, you ok man?" Yusuke asked. "You don't look so good." "I'm fine." I replied. "You haven't seemed quite yourself since I came to your house." Hiei stated. "I'd hardly say you were fine." "The shrimp's right you do seem a bit out of it." Kuwabara added. "You see even the dolt can tell something's wrong." Hiei said to me. "I'm fine." I insisted. "I just didn't sleep well last night. That's all." "If you say so." Yusuke said, leading the way into the ice cream shop. Kuwabara followed him. Hiei gave me a look that let me know he wasn't convinced and went inside. "This is turning out to be a long day." I thought to myself as I followed the others. "…and I have a sinking feeling it's about to get even longer."  
  
I didn't pay much attention to the conversation around me as I ate. I was too busy enjoying my strawberry sundae. My eyes were closed as I savored the flavor of the strawberries combined with the vanilla ice cream. I swallowed then licked some strawberry syrup off my lips. "Damn Kurama, you make eating ice cream look like a sin." Yuskue exclaimed. I opened my eyes and blinked in confusion. All three of my friends had their eyes on me. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and I knew I was blushing. "Sorry." I said softly. Hiei was the first to recover. "The fox can't help it. It's in his nature." He said. My face turned even redder. "You should see him eat a peach." He added. Hiei gave me a half smile and I couldn't help but think he was cute when he smiled. I blinked then. "I just called Hiei cute." I thought. "Thank Inari I didn't say that out loud." "What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking of Hiei as cute." I chided myself. "He's my best friend for Inari's sake. "Don't be embarrassed Kurama." Yuskue said. "If anyone enjoys ice cream more than you it's Hiei." Said fire apparition was ignoring everyone by this time. His attention was solely focused on his desert. "Next time I'm gettin' what Kurama's havin'" Kuwabara said as Hiei licked some chocolate sauce from his spoon. Several _interesting_ images ran through my mind and I was sure I was staring at my long time friend as he licked some chocolate sauce from his lips. "I wonder if his lips are as soft as they look." I mused as I returned my attention to my own desert. "Get those thoughts out of your head Kurama, He's your best friend remember." I scolded myself. I finished the last of my ice cream, and watched Hiei out of the corner of my eye. He closed his eyes in delight as he put the spoon to his lips, I swear I heard a low moan come from him, but I chalked it up to my over vivid imagination. He withdrew the spoon from his mouth and proceeded to lick it clean. I couldn't avert my eyes, I was transfixed at the sight of that pink tongue licking that spoon clean. I could feel my temperature rising, and my mind was forming those _interesting _images again. Finally I broke from my daze and stood up. Yusuke looked up at me curiously. "I need some air." I said softly and headed outside. I leaned against a nearby tree, closed my eyes and took some deep breaths, desperately trying to calm my body. I realized then that Yusuke was right, I was in love with Hiei. There was no denying it now. "Why me?" I moaned mentally. Of all the people I could have fallen in love with I ended up falling for the one person I was sure would never return my feelings.   
  
  
  



	3. Just a Dream ?

You requested it so here's another chapter of Kurama drama. Thank you to all that are reading this story and thank you to all my reviewers. * gives hugs to readers and reviewers * Since I'm going on vacation tomorrow morning I'm not going to make you wait till I get back for the ending. That would be cruel. Instead I'm going to add the rest of the story between tonight and tomorrow. So stay tuned folks there's more to come.

Warnings: 

1. This is a YOAI story meaning male + male relationships. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with/into this.  
2. There's probably some OCC in this too, so I'm warning just in case.  
3. Things get a little more heated from here on out so a Lime warning is in effect. No Lemon though.  
  
  
Don't Lead me On   
by Yami Yue

Chapter Three: Just a Dream?

  
  
I tapped my pencil against my book trying once again to concentrate on the math assignment before me. It was no use, my mind kept wandering to thoughts of a certain crimson eyed apparition. I set the pencil down and rested my head in my hands. "I wonder what Hiei would do to me if he ever learned my true feelings." I thought. Unpleasant images flashed through my mind and I shook my head to clear them. "Maybe it's for the best that I don't tell him." I thought as I raised my head. I placed my elbows on my desk, folded my hands and rested my chin against them. "Fox, We need to talk." a familiar voice said. My eyes widened and I turned to face Hiei who was standing in front of the window with his arms across his chest. Knots began to form in my stomach. _We need to talk_ was a phrase that usually meant no good. The urgency in his voice made me even more nervous. I could see the tenseness in his body stance. "This doesn't bode well." I thought. He studied me intently for a moment. "Something is bothering you." Hiei stated. "You've never concerned yourself with my problems before. Why the change of heart?" I responded, curiosity evident in my voice. "I'm your friend aren't I?" Hiei replied as he walked toward me. "I'm supposed to be concerned." "Now quit trying to change the subject and tell me what's wrong." The look in Hiei's eyes and the tone of his voice told me he would tolerate no further stalling. I motioned for Hiei to sit on the bed as I rose from my chair. As I sat down beside my raven haired friend my mind feverishly pieced together what to say. The fire apparition looked at me expectantly. I had to tell him something but what? There was so much I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, and if by some chance he loved me back I would tell him of the dreams I'd had. I wanted to tell him how he made me feel and how I'd longed for him the three months he'd been away. As much as I wanted to tell him all those things I knew I couldn't. I was afraid that if he knew it would end our friendship. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I've fallen in love." I said as I opened my eyes. Hiei looked at me in surprise. "I thought your kind didn't fall in love." He said. "Some of us do." I said. "I suppose it was inevitable since humanity is part of me as well." Hiei nodded in agreement. "Hn. The impossible is proved to be possible yet again." he said. I smiled at that. "Who have you fallen in love with fox?" he asked. "Not one of those silly human girls at your school I hope." I shook my head. "No." I answered. "Someone who wouldn't return my love." I responded. Hiei's eyes widened slightly. "You've been rejected?" Hiei questioned. "No." I answered. "Baka kitsune." Hiei said. "How will you know if your feelings are returned if you don't tell this person how you feel." My eyes widened. "I could never do that." I said sadly. "I treasure my relationship with this person already, this could very well tear us apart." "I couldn't bear that." For a moment it seemed he was thinking, trying to figure something out. He put his arm around my shoulders and drew me close. I readily leaned into his embrace. It felt so good to be held like this. I knew this would be one moment I treasured forever no matter what happened later. "So then you're close to this person?" Hiei asked. I swallowed hard. Hiei was getting too close to the truth. His eyes were locked on my own and I knew I couldn't lie to him. "Very." I said softly. Hiei lifted his arm from around my shoulders and began stroking my hair. I began to relax under his gentle touch and my eyes began to close. We remained in silence for a few moments. "Is it me?" Hiei asked softly. My eyes flew open. Hiei looked at me expectantly his crimson orbs locked on my emerald green ones. I turned my face away from his. There was no escaping it. I would have to tell him the truth. I was sure that the fire apparition would leave and probably never speak to me again. "Yes." I answered softly, my voice barely a whisper. I closed my eyes hoping to ward off the tears I was sure would come. Gently, my cheek was cupped in a worn hand. My face was slowly and gently turned the other way. "Don't lead me on fox." He said seriously. "If you truly have feelings for me, I need to know that it's not just you needing someone to warm your bed." I looked at him in confusion. "You mean you...?" I began. Hiei snorted. "Baka kitsune." Hiei said as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "What made you think I wouldn't love you?" My eyes widened in surprise. "Because of who I am. "I replied softly. Hiei nodded. "You weren't the most faithful of lovers were you?" "No." I agreed. "I wasn't." I pulled away from his embrace and found it pained me to do so. "Do you really want to trust your heart to me Hiei?" I asked. The fire apparition closed his eyes. "I don't know." He said. "I want this Kurama." he continued. "..but there's no sense in us becoming lovers if you're just going to eventually get board with me and toss me aside like you've done to lovers in the past." "I don't know if the past will repeat itself Hiei, but I do know that I feel more strongly for you than I have for anyone else. "I said. "It will take effort on both our parts to make this relationship work, and I'm willing if you are." Hiei studied me for a moment. I guess he was trying to discern weather or not I was being sincere. I had spoken strait from my heart and hoped that he could tell. Hiei gently kissed my cheek then stood. In the blink of an eye he was gone. I stood and looked out at the starlit sky. I still could hardly believe that I had told Hiei how I truly felt. Now the next move was up to him. Had that kiss on the cheek been his way of saying he'd think about it or goodbye? Suddenly feeling very tired I decided it best to go to bed.   
  
When I awoke the next morning I was sure that my confession to Hiei was just another of my fantasies. A white scarf on the floor beside the bed however, made me think twice. I rolled over on my side, leaned off the bed and picked it up. I hugged the scarf to my body for a brief moment before looking at the clock. I groaned. I'd never finished my homework from last night and if I didn't hurry I'd be late for school. Quickly I got out of bed and sat down at my desk. I set to work on my homework, keeping an eye on the time. Fortunately the assignment wasn't a difficult one and I finished it faster than expected. By the time mother called me down for breakfast, I had finished my homework, showered and dressed. As I hurried to school I kept an eye out for Hiei, but the fire apparition never appeared. School was torture. I couldn't stop thinking about the night before. Throughout the day I found myself remembering the feel of Hiei's lips on my skin. By the time lunchtime came around I was beginning to feel like a caged animal wanting desperately to be let out of it's cage. The school day didn't go fast enough for me. I wanted to see Hiei. I needed to know for sure that I hadn't been dreaming. As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of the day, I headed for the door with my backpack on my shoulder. As I walked home, I looked for any sign of Hiei and again I was disappointed. The house was empty when I arrived home. I headed up to my room shutting the door behind myself. I opened my window so that if Hiei did come he could get in quickly. I then pulled my homework out of my backpack sat down at the desk and set to work. By the time my mother had come home I had finished my homework and was trying to find anything to occupy my time. After a while I settled for sitting on my bed and looking out the window. I was hoping Hiei would come at last. I held his scarf to my heart and waited. Finally fatigue finally got the best of me and I climbed under the sheets and went to sleep. "Maybe it was a dream after all." was my last thought as sleep claimed me.   
  
  
  


*********************************************************************************

Next chapter Hiei's decision is revealed! Will the fire apparition be able to trust Kurama with his heart despite his past reputation for being Mr. Love 'em and leave 'em? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. First Date

The song in this chapter is what gave this story it's name. The song is Don't Lead Me On by Bobby Caldwell. The lyrics fit perfectly how Hiei feels in this situation.  Hope you enjoy this chapter, dear readers.  

Warnings: 

1. This is a YOAI story meaning male + male relationships. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with/into this.  
2. There's probably some OCC in this too, so I'm warning just in case.  
3. Things get a little more heated from here on out so a Lime warning is in effect. No Lemon though.  
  
  
Don't Lead Me On  
by Yami Yue

Chapter Four: First Date

  
  
It had been a week since I'd last seen Hiei and during that time I had come closer to believing that my confession of love had been another one of my fantasies. If it hadn't been I was sure that Hiei's kiss had meant goodbye. As the days passed my mood became melancholy and nothing seemed to lift my spirits. I headed home as quickly as possible, the warm weather was making me more miserable by the moment. I remembered then that the air conditioner had broken this morning and the repairman couldn't come until at least tomorrow. As I reached my house I decided my room would be the best place to stay for now. The ceiling fan would at least bring some relief and leaving my window open would let me catch any breeze that came through. I entered the house, locking the front door behind me. I headed upstairs to my room. I dropped my backpack at the door and shut it behind me. I turned on the ceiling fan and opened the window. I turned on the radio, then stripped to my boxers and laid down on the bed. I had the strange feeling I was being watched but I was too hot to care. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft music playing on the radio. I was halfway asleep when I felt a familiar spirit energy. The billowing of the curtains and the rustle of fabric announced Hiei's arrival. I was about to open my eyes and sit up, but I heard Hiei's footsteps moving toward the radio and I remained still to find out what he was doing. He turned the volume up a bit and walked back to his spot by the window. He sat down and he began to sing softly. __

_Don't make advances if you can't follow through -Oh no   
Don't whisper words in my ear that might not come true - they seldom do   
My heart's been broken so much I've lost track and it's taken this long to mend   
So don't say you love me and then take it back 'cause I couldn't bear it again_

_Don't lead me on  
Don't play with my emotions baby  
I've just got to know it's for real   
and the love that you feel is strong  
Is that so wrong?  
Don't lead me on _

_You keep making passes  
Don't play games with my heart-Don't fool around  
You've got to mean what you say and you can't walk away once you start  
When you move closer it's hard to resist and I know I could easily fall  
I'd rather live with the chance that I'd miss than end up with nothing at all_

_Don't lead me on  
Don't toy with my affections baby   
Why should I surrender my heart?  
Just to wake up and find you gone with no so long   
Don't lead me on_

_Don't lead me on  
Don't play with my emotions baby  
I've just got to know it's for real   
and the love that you feel is strong  
Is that so wrong?   
Don't lead me on _

_  
Don't lead me on  
Please baby  
  
Don't lead me on no   
Don't lead me on  
Don't lead me on   
  
Don't lead me on   
  
Don't lead me on no  
Don't lead me on  
Don't lead me on  
  
Please baby   
Don't lead me on  
  
Don't lead me on no  
Don't lead me on  
Don't lead me on  
  
Please baby   
Don't you lead me on  
  
_I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. Hiei stood and walked over to me. He leaned in toward me and captured my lips in a gentle kiss. I returned the kiss gently and he rested his hands against my chest. Slowly he ran his hands over my bare chest, meaning to explore every inch of my exposed skin with his touch. I made no move to stop him. Hiei kissed me back harder this time, as though trying to communicate his desire. He released my lips and began trailing gentle kisses around my neck. I moaned as one of those kisses reached a particularly sensitive spot. Gently I nuzzled his neck before planting a soft kiss there, then reaching up and nibbling on his earlobe. I trailed a few more kisses across his jaw. I watched with satisfaction as he lowered his eyelids slightly. I kissed his lips gently again. Hiei returned the kiss, again demanding, but more heated. I couldn't help another moan as I responded to the kiss, giving the fire apparition a searing kiss of my own. Faintly I was aware of being lowered onto my back. We broke away at the same time for much needed air. My breathing was getting heavy, something in the back of my mind was telling me to stop things before they really got heated, but I didn't want to. "So what is it you want from me Kurama?" Hiei murmured huskily in my ear, before nibbling on the sensitive lobe and earning another moan from me. "Is it my body you want?" Hiei asked as he straddled my waist and began gently caressing my chest with his hands. "Yes." I answered as I half opened my eyes. "….want more..." I started to add but I was cut off as the fire apparition attacked my chest with his lips, and tongue making me moan in pleasure again. His kisses and tongue caresses were making my whole body tingle with desire. I knew I had to do something if I was going to tell him what I wanted to say, before I lost control. I grabbed Hiei and flipped us over so that I was on top. "You didn't let me finish." I said as I leaned toward Hiei. "I _do_ want your body." I began. "..but I want more than that." "I want your friendship." I said as I kissed the fire apparition's forehead. "I want your love." I said as I kissed Hiei's cheek and "I want your heart. "I said then kissed Hiei's lips. "Let's make a pact." I suggested. "What kind of pact?" Hiei asked. "Neither of us shall take another lover unless and until we part ways." I said. "Agreed." he replied. I reached up and pulled two seeds from my hair. Hiei watched me with curiosity as I took his hand. I carefully balanced the seed on his ring finger and willed the tiny plant inside to grow. It wrapped itself around his finger forming a ring. In it's center was a tiny red rose. I repeated the procedure with my own ring finger. "The bloom will only die if one has been unfaithful to the other." I told him. He held up his hand and stared at the tiny rose in awe for a moment. "Then you are mine and I am yours alone." Hiei said. "Yes." I replied. "I want to do things right this time." "I love you Hiei." I confessed. "I really do." He smiled and gently kissed me again. "I love you too fox." he replied, then began teasing my chest again with his lips and tongue. "Inari, Hiei.." I breathed as my eyes closed. "You keep doing that and I'll loose control." "Hn." was my love's only reply. My eyes opened wide as he flipped me onto my back. Gently he caressed my chest teasing me with his touch. I couldn't help but moan. His kisses and caresses began moving lower, traveling down my stomach earning him a few more pleased moans. A familiar sound of footsteps caught my attention. "Hiei..."I panted. "we...can't." The fire demon looked at me in confusion. "My mother... just... came home." I whispered as the sound of a key being inserted into the lock reached our ears. "Please...I..don't want..to..explain..this....to her." I pleaded. "Alright fox." Hiei agreed. He gave me one last kiss then climbed off me. "Will you be around tomorrow?" I asked as he got off the bed. "Hn." He murmured, this one I knew meant yes. "We'll get ice cream." I told him as I sat up." Just the two of us." "How about seven?" I asked. Hiei nodded, then turned and was gone in the blink of an eye.   
  
The next day as promised Hiei was waiting for me at the ice cream parlor. I had barely made it on time. "What took you so long?" Hiei asked. "I had to find a way to get out of meeting a _nice girl_ my mother met today." I answered. "Just how did you get out of it?" Hiei asked as we went inside. "Honestly, I'm not sure." I replied. "When I told her I was meeting a friend for ice cream she didn't press the matter further." "She probably thinks you're on a date." Hiei commented. "Well I am aren't I?" I asked as I brought my arm around his waist. The fire apparition smirked. "Of course Baka kitsune." He replied. 

  
We ordered our ice cream and quickly found a table in the back away from many of the customers. I made a point of giving Hiei suggestive looks and eating my frozen treat more provocatively than usual. He smirked and joined in the game. By the time the ice cream was finished we were both eager to finish what we started the day before in my room. As I leaned in to kiss him however, we both felt a familiar spirit energy. Yusuke had just entered the ice cream parlor. Hiei softly cursed under his breath. "What's _he_ doing here?" he murmured. The detective caught sight of us and walked over. His brown eyes took in the scene, then twinkled in amusement. "Did I interrupt something?" Yusuke asked as he sat down at an empty chair. "No." I lied. "We were just finishing our ice cream." "Uh huh." Yusuke responded. "Then why do you two look guilty as hell?" he teased. I swallowed hard. I had no idea what to say. Yusuke looked from me to Hiei. Ysuske smirked at me. "You see, I was right." He said softly so that only I could hear. "Congratulations." I could feel the heat rise in my face and I knew I was blushing. The detective then stood. "I'll see you guys later. I'm on my way to meet Keiko and she'd kill me if I were late." We both watched in silence as the detective left the ice cream parlor. "Let's get out of here before the dolt shows up next." I nodded in agreement. The last thing I wanted was a run in with Kuwabara. As we left the ice cream parlor I smiled at Hiei and he smiled back at me. He took his hand in mine and we walked toward the park. As always we were content to be in each other's company, but this time it was different. I wasn't just content, for the first time in my life I felt complete.

The End

***********************************************************************************     

So there you have it dear readers the end to Don't Lead Me On. Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you to all my reviewers who took the time out to urge me to continue.   Until next time my crazy muse gives me an idea I bid you farewell,

                                                                 Yami Yue

July 24, 2003


End file.
